


sunset garden

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: His place isn't much.Yet with Riku here, his place becomes a home: and within the six sides that box them in, the whole world rests in Touma’s arms.





	sunset garden

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF THE INCREDIBLE [JUDEE'S](https://twitter.com/judeeburr/) [AMAZING TOURIKU ART](https://twitter.com/judeeburr/status/1154190790983221250)!! SHOWER HER WITH LOVE!! 
> 
> yeah she just uploaded this an hour ago and yeah i should probably be writing my other things that actually have deadlines BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF. IT WAS TOO CUTE. I MEAN LOOK AT IT!! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!!

Dinner’s probably getting cold.

Touma looks down, ready to tell the one in his arms that they should probably get up to eat before his brother’s twin sense hones in on the lack of food being consumed—but he sees one entire Riku nestled snugly in his arms, playing with a loose thread of his shirt sleeve. Childishly. _Adorably_. It’s so like Riku to occupy himself with the simplest things despite being inundated with the grander pleasures that idol life brings.

His place isn’t much. The space is small and, thanks to Minami’s handiwork, just barely decorated enough to pass as tasteful. Some old records of his hang on the wall. A plant by the window. It’s a lonely affair.

Yet with Riku here, his place becomes a home: and within the six sides that box them in, the whole world rests in Touma’s arms.

“We should get up and eat,” Touma says quietly, like any force in his words would break this world. Perhaps even break Riku, though he knows Riku has grown much stronger than the young man he carried and given bread to. “The food’ll get cold.”

He hears Riku hum a pouty note into the crook of his neck and he nearly snorts out a laugh at the cuteness of it all. “Just a little more. You’re warm.”

 _You’re the one who’s warm_ , Touma thinks as he brings his arms around Riku’s back, where they’re meant to be. Riku, in turn, moves his arms to wrap around his neck as Touma presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Just a few more minutes then.” 

A drowsy sun begins to set beneath the horizon. The faint glows of the streetlights below begin to reflect off the other buildings down the road. Everything outside slows into a comfortable lull. Everything that matters is right in his arms.

“Mm… Touma-san, can we stay like this forever?”

Touma closes his eyes and smiles.

“We can stay for forever and a half. But after dinner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)!


End file.
